


Так хорошо и так надежно

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Mini, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Сугуру зануда и вечно занят своим волейболом





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF HQ!! KuroKenShou 2017

— О, Мика-чан, у тебя свидание?

Харука, навалившись грудью на парту, подмигнула и попыталась заглянуть в телефон. Мика быстро перевернула его экраном вниз и досадливо покраснела. 

— Сходим куда-нибудь, — небрежно сказалаона. Не хотелось признаваться, что они поссорились. 

— Как его зовут? — лукаво улыбаясь, продолжила наседать Харука.

— Сугуру, — ответила она, и от звука его имени в груди стало жарко. — Обычное имя, — еще более небрежно добавила Мика. У нее не было желания обсуждать своего бывшего парня. 

От мысленного «бывший парень» горло перехватило горечью. Она ведь все правильно сделала, верно? Если парню нужен волейбол, если он совсем не обращает внимания на свою девушку, им лучше расстаться. Тогда почему на глаза все время наворачиваются слезы?

— Не позволяй ему себя лапать, — наставительно заметила Харука, и Мика поморщилась. Без нее знала. — Им всем нужно только одно, все парни только и ждут, как бы запустить руку в трусики. Помучай его, намекни, что хочешь доказательств его серьезных намерений — и подороже.

Наверное, если бы Сугуру был обычным парнем, все бы так и было. Но на уме у Сугуру — совсем не ее трусики, на уме у Сугуру сплошной волейбол, и даже когда они виделись в последний раз, Сугуру говорил только о нем. Мика смотрела, как двигаются его губы, лицо становится мягким и ранимым, и думала, что завидует — в голосе Сугуру было столько увлечения и любви. Так обидно.

— Он ведь волейболист? — судя по голосу, Харука была не в восторге, и Мика почувствовала себя задетой.

— Да, — она вскинула голову. — Мне нравится волейбол.

На самом деле — не знала о нем ничего. Но Сугуру что-то такое говорил…

— У них сейчас очень важные матчи, — сказала она и встала. — Очень ответственные. Собираюсь сходить поболеть за него.

Харука разочарованно поднялась.

— Волейболисты — это совсем некруто, — протянула она.

Да что бы она понимала — думала Мика, сердито шагая по коридору. От перерыва осталось всего-ничего, но она успеет отыскать нужную информацию.

***

— Волейбольный клуб? — спросил ее куратор, подслеповато щурясь. — Хочешь, поболеть? Я могу записать тебя в группу поддержки, места еще есть.

— Нет-нет, — вспыхнула Мика, — у меня всю неделю дополнительные занятия, и я не уверена, что смогу прийти, поэтому… просто хотела бы узнать расписание игр. Извините, пожалуйста!

В самом деле. У нее действительно дополнительные занятия. И Сугуру она все сказала. И все же все время, пока она ехала сначала домой, потом сидела на подготовительных, распечатка жгла руки. 

Мика вздохнула и мрачно посмотрела на свое отражение в оконном стекле автобуса. Как будто у нее отбила парня другая девушка.

***

Мика шагала по ступенькам переполненного зала, прижимая к груди сумочку. Похоже, она зря боялась, что ее увидит кто-нибудь знакомый — тем более, что ее увидит Сугуру. Такая толпа. Мика осмотрелась — почти все места были заполнены, люди явно приходили компаниями, она слушала обрывки разговоров — кто-то гордился сыном, кто-то показывал на дочь из группы поддержки, кто-то хвалился, что всегда ходит поддержать команду своей бывшей школы, всегда.

Мика приметила одинокое пустующее место, скользнула туда и только тогда смогла перевести дух. 

— Но-хе-би!

Грохнуло вдруг справа, и Мика вцепилась в ручки кресла. Сугуру на площадке она узнала сразу. И теперь пожалела, что села так низко, ей не хотелось, чтобы он думал, будто она скучала, чтобы решил, что она тут из-за него. Даже если это и так.

Но Сугуру, такой незнакомый, такой собранный, не смотрел по сторонам, и Мика понемногу расслабилась. Команды начали перекидываться мячами, и это продолжалось уже минуть десять.

— Эм, простите, — обратилась Мика к соседке, — это важный матч, да?

Та повернулась, окинула ее изумленным взглядом, а потом широко улыбнулась.

— Пришла поболеть за своего парня? — она улыбнулась шире, когда Мика отчаянно замотала головой. — Матч за третье место, — пояснила женщина. — Последний шанс попасть на национальные для этих двух команд. Смотри! Начинается!

Раздался свисток — и зал потонул в грохоте. А Мика вцепилась в сумочку и впилась глазами в Сугуру. Плевать. Пусть заметит, просто…

«Удачи», — прошептала она одними губами.

Кулаки она смогла разжать, только когда прозвучал финальный свисток. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, голова кружилась от злости и разочарования, а перед глазами стояло — как взлетает Сугуру над площадкой, заколачивая мяч.

Только вот они проиграли. Мика быстро сморгнула слезы. Сугуру стоял перед командой, хлопал каждого по плечу, что-то говорил — наверное, ободряющее, он это умел. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но настроение поднимается. В памяти мелькали обрывки мелочей, на которые не обращаешь внимания, но которые, оказывается, так много значат. Однажды Сугуру сбросил ей сообщение в половине двенадцатого ночи — а она, вообще-то, собиралась спать! Или пригласил встретиться на час — да Мика дольше собиралась! А потом умчался, даже толком не попрощавшись. Он выкраивал минуты после тренировок и учебы, чтобы побыть с ней, а она думала только о себе.

Конечно, у Сугуру для каждого найдется нужное слово. А кто поддержит его? Мика, почти не глядя перед собой, начала пробираться к выходу.

Она шагала сквозь толпу радующихся фанатов соперников — Некома— и зло вытирала слезы. Перед выходом в фойе она остановилась, успокаивая колотящееся сердце. Игроки Нохеби уже вышли из зала, но Сугуру среди них Мика не видела.

Если она хоть немножко знала Сугуру, то… Мика выскочила из зала и завертела головой. Коридор. 

Мика быстро пошла вперед, но через три шага остановилась.

На скамье рядом с ним никого не было. Мика смотрела на высохшие дорожки слез, на упрямо поджатые губы, на синяки под глазами…

— Ты так упорно трудился, — вырвалось у нее, а Сугуру изумленно вскинул голову. Мика шмыгнула носом, господи, что она за идиотка такая, надо было привести себя в порядок, а то стоит тут.

— Мика-чан? — и от недоверчивой радости в его голосе снова стало стыдно.

— Прости за то, что я тебе наговорила, — Мика кусала губы, но она должна была это сказать. 

— Все равно мы провалились — сколько бы я ни пахал, — от горечи в его голосе перехватывало горло.

— Но в четверке лучших команд Токио, правда? Это очень круто! — с жаром проговорила Мика. — И ты был очень крутым.

Она осторожно присела рядом. Что там говорила Харука? Не давай парню себя лапать? Да пошла она. Что за бред.

И Мика крепко обняла Сугуру за плечи, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце, слушая, как он дышит — и ощущая, как он бережно обнимает ее в ответ и мягко прижимается губами к шее. Так хорошо. Так надежно.

Что бы ни случилось — она его поддержит. Всегда.


End file.
